1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Christmas tree ornament-shaped fire alarm and more particularly pertains to disguising a fire alarm as a tree ornament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire alarms is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire alarms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of indicating the presence of a fire are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the Christmas tree ornament-shaped fire alarm according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of disguising a fire alarm as a tree ornament.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Christmas tree ornament-shaped fire alarm which can be used for disguising a fire alarm as a tree ornament. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.